Tsubasa Mikora's Gakuen
by Enjuru Tsubasawoharu
Summary: The ninja of Konoha are going back to school! But this isn't just any school, it's a school for the gifted. Wait, what's Sakura doing here? SakuXSasu


The lone trail of green leaves danced in the wind that late Konoha night. The winds have been strong for a while, now, actually. Around two weeks? Yeah, tomorrow would be the anniversary of 'Wind week 2'. The streets were empty, the air was calm, not a ninja was stirring, not even a mouse- oops. Wrong story. Many teenagers would be sleeping well, with nothing but sweet dreams clouding their mind; highschool for the gifted was opening tomorrow, and those invited would come to the opening feast! The sun was slowly beginning to rise, and a group of familiar ninja were already awake...

The strained sunlight entered through the Uchiha's bamboo poles (that somehow ceated blinds...), highlighting parts of his face. Half sleeping, half awake, he squinted as the suns' rays hit his eyelids. At this, he became fully awake, and brought his hand to his face, to block out the light. Getting quite annoyed of fighting the temptation to fall back into an unrealistic dream world, he threw off the covers, and hauled hmself out of bed. _'Great.'_ He thougt sarcastically, as he looked down at his new school uniform. This'd be a pain. It was the usual japanese school uniforms, black, high neck, gold buttons at the cuffs, and at the middle. It could be worn buttoned up, or unbuttoned, with a white shirt beneath it. And, of course, the pants were also black, with gold stitching around the pockets. Oh, the shoes were black, too. Did they want them roast in the sun? Thank goodness the summer uniform had the option of short sleeve.

Moaning, he slipped on a white shirt, slipped on the school uniform, leaving it unbuttoned, grabbed his shoes and white socks, and jumped down the stairs to the kitchen for breakfast. As he pulled the toaster out from the cubbard, he noticed the acceptance letter adressed to him. With the toaser still in his hands, he smirked at the piece of paper. "Of course they accepted me."

The next ninja, Uzumaki Naruto, was quite the opposite of Sasuke that morning. His own acceptance letter in his hands, he bounced of the walls in high spirit, saying things like 'Woo hoo!' or 'Yeah!' to express his emotion. After various minutes, he jumped in the air, landing on the soft cusion of his couch, and pulling the letter to eye view.

"To one Uzumaki Naruto, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Tsubasa Mikora's Gakuen; School of the Gifted. We believe you have the gift of a fox demon literally inside you, and we believe that with this, you can achieve much more than any regular ninja. With this being said, we would love for you to join us Monday, September 6th, at the Academy by 11:30 AM for lunch, an opening ceremony, and a tour of the school." Naruto read aloud, double-reassuring himself he did indeed gain entry to the number one school in Konohagakure. With a chuckle, he grinned, and shot his tightened fist in the air. "Sweet!"

Meanwhile, at some other place in the village, Haruno Sakura was brushing her short, naturally pink hair, while smiling away at her appearance. She had on a black one-piece school uniform; a long-sleeved top attatched to a semi-short pleated skirt. Like most japanese girl uniforms, this one had a collar that was triangular in the front, and square at the back. The girls were also required to wear a black shirt underneath, so it didn't reveal much. On the collar, two thick gold lines ran parallel around the cloth. Just beneath the collar, attached at the pointed point, was a gold bow that lay rather limp on the uniform. At the cuffs of the wide, long sleeves was a big gold button, that atatched the two sides of the cuff together. Near the bottom of the skirt were two thick lines all the way around, identical to the lines of her collar. Finally, they were required to wear black socks, and either black or gold shoes, prefferably Mary-Janes.

Humming, she placed her red brush back on her dresser, placed a gold ribbon in her mouth, and used her hands to slightly style the short hair, before taking the ribbon out of her mouth, and tying it at the back of her head, much different from when she was younger. With a nod of her head, she knew she was ready for school.

"Sakura-san, breakfast is ready!" Her mother shouted from two floors down.

"Hai, coming okaa-san!" She shouted back in reply, grabbing her black, gold-lined backpack-like box, and heading out her bedroom door to the kitchen. On her dresser, beside her brush and a picture frame, lay her acceptance letter. It was written the same as Naruto's and Sasuke's letter except her 'gift' wasn't stated. Instead, it was replaced with multiple underscores in its place.

As 11 am rolled around, the three headed off to the academy, each going seperate ways. Sasuke walked down a steep hill with ease, his hands in his pockets. Naruto walked with his hands behind his head, his eyes closed, and a big grin on his face. His black top lay folded in half over his sholder, thus sporting his white top. Sakura, on the other hand, fully wore her black and gold uniform, her box-shaped bag in front of her, both hands on the handle. Soon enough, the three had to take a turn (or in Sakura's case, just go straight), to get on the nearest road to the academy; this is where they excitedly met for the first time that day!

Sasuke stopped walking, Sakura stopped, also, looking shocked, and so did Naruto, each of them the same as when they were walking. All was silent for a few seconds, before Sakura decided to break the ice. "Sasuke-kun, there was no doubt you'd make it into the school, but Naruto...?"

Naruto opened his eyes, one at a time, and frowned at Sakura. "Hey, what do you mean?! I'd get in easier than Sasuke! I bet they only added him to the list because he's an Uchiha. Emo kid doesn't have any talent!"

"Say what you want, Dobe, what ever makes you feel more accepted in the world." Sasuke remarked as a response. Naruto shot him an annoyed stare, before sticking out his tounge.

_'Same old Sasuke...'_ Sakura thought with a sigh._'I won't have a chance...'_

They continued down the same path in silence. Naruto and Sasuke continued to stare at each other, thoughts like 'Idiot!' running through their head, an invisible electric line that clashed between them; Sakura was sure she saw a spark...The path they took continually curved to the right, trees swallowing the scenery, so the ninjas couldn't see anything too far ahead of them, including the academy.

As they turned near the end of the road, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto got a glance at the school for the first time. It seemed like a castle! Sasuke looked up at the trees. _'They were tall enough to block the academy from view...?'_

Near the entrance, the population of students crowded the grand, marble stair case that led to the balcony, that led to the entrance. In the audiance, the trio could pick out various ninja their age in the crowd. Shikamaru, Kiba (Akamaru perched on his head), Hinata, Ino (to Sakura's dislike), Lee...As Naruto and Co. joined the anticipated crowed, the teacher at the front of the crowd signaled other staff to hush the crowd. As all became dead quiet, she nodded, standing on the raised balcony.

"Good morning!" She greeted. "So glad to see many of you here! My name is Sakuranbo Tanaka, and I am the headmistress of your new school. After years of prepration, we've finally pulled the academy together, and we are very proud to say that you will be the first to be taught behind these school walls! Are you not excited?" She looked down at the crowd. A few claps and that was it. "Er...right. Now, moving on, as you step foot into the entrance hall, you'll see arrows pointing you in the right direction," She instructed, pointing to her right to indicate which way the arrows would no doubt be pointing. "From there, you will enter the dining hall, where you may sit where ever you please, and eat lunch. We will then call you up one by one to form a group of four. A staff member will then take you for a tour around the school. He or she will then show you to your suite-like dormatory, and there he or she will leave you. You may wonder around the school until 4:00 PM, before you will be sent home to finish packing for your stay here. Then, the following morning, you will be expected to arrive at your dormatory with all your belongings. You'll then have until 10:AM to unpack your things, and hurry to class." With that, she nodded her head, and the students rushed past, and into the school, to the dining hall.

The dining hall was filled with an odd, screechy noise, whether it be from forks hitting the plates, or the exited chatter from students. What ever it was, Sasuke heard it. "Don't you guys find this suspicious?"

"Find what suspicious?" Naruto asked, turning his head towards his raven haired friend.

Sasuke sighed. "Nevermind."

A loud clap came from the front of the room. The headmistress, Sakuranbo, stood at the front with a long list in her pale hands. Looking past her, Sasuke also noticed a girl, no doubt a student, talking to a teacher sitting on a stool by the wall. _'Weird...'_ The girl had returned to the table, taking a seat beside some bad goth impersonator (Yes, Sasuke can tell the difference between that kid and a real goth. Unpredictabe, eh?). All began to quiet down, thus Sasuke took his eyes of the girl, and looked up at the front, where Sakuranbo was begining her long list.

"Um...alright. I will now name off all the names on this...list..." She began, trying to bunch it up, so it wouldn't fall on the floor, possibly causing her to trip if she began fidgeting, which is probable. "When I read your name, please come up to the front, where, once you meet your team, you'll join you leader for a tour around the school. Another note; Teams 1 and 2 will share a dormitory, Teams 3 and 4 will, too, and same with Teams 5 and 6, and Teams 7 and 8...erm, right. I think you get it. Now, Team 1; Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Neji." Obviously, as their names were being called, they stood up and walked to the stage, each coming from opposite ends of the room. A professional-looking male teacher, around the age of 22, stood up, and soundlessly introduced himself to his new team. As they walked out of the room, Sakuranbo flipped the top of her paper over, so that 'Team 2' became the heading.

Clearing her throught, she began again. "Team 2; Uzumaki Naruto, Sakura Haruno, Uchiha Sasuke," The three of them got to the stage quite quickly, concidering the were seated directly below it, and were there before she could finish her sentence. "Usagi Hikairi."

Sasuke turned his head towards the East side of the audience, and noticed the girl from before stand up, and step with shoes that made a 'tap tap tap' sound all the way to the stage. She noticed Sasuke's eyes on her (knowing for sure what he thought of her), and a with a nod, her lip curled into a half smile. "Uchiha." She greeted. Her voice was soft, and cute, but also dark.

--

A/N: Hey, guys! The first chapter of Tsubasa Mikora's Gakuen! Anyways, Character profiles will be added on my page! Along with the aweshome school uniforms...hehe. On a defencive note, THERE ARE MANY SPELLING MISTAKES. Why? Because when I typed this up, I was using the 'On-Screen Keyboard' since my keyboard is no longer working, and I'm broke. So, on THAT note, I've tried to fix as many sp's as I could, but I'm certain I've missed alot. So please, when commenting, do not say 'You spelt alot of things wrong!' or anything along those lines. If there was a word mispelled that you couldn't understand, just copy and paste the sentence it's in as part of a comment, and I'll tell you. - R&R! Oh, and please, no seriously rude comments. You may give consructive critisism, but please include something you liked about it. Hikair's voice Much like Shinku's from Rozen Maiden- awesome anime. Another thing- this story is dedicated to my sister- sorta. Thus why, at the beginning, 'not a ninja was stirring, not even a mouse'. My sister liked that, so I kept it. And thus why Kiba's in this story...


End file.
